Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 33 - Daenerys VI
Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen baut einen Scheiterhaufen für Drogo und platziert ihre Dracheneier neben seine Kostbarkeiten. Sie scheitert bei dem Versuch, die restlichen Dothraki unter sich zu vereinen, so wie es ein Khal tun würde. Als es dunkel wird, entzündet Daenerys das Feuer und lässt sich von ihrem Instinkt in das Feuer leiten. Als der Scheiterhaufen erlischt, finden die Dothraki sie unverletzt in der Asche. Sie pflegt die ersten drei Drachen, die seit Hunderten Jahren leben. Synopsis Daenerys Targaryen und ihr khas bauen einen Scheiterhaufen für khal Drogo, wie es Tradition ist bei den Dothraki. Es gibt nur wenig brauchbares Holz in der Gegend. Sie legen die Holzscheite in quadratischer Anordnung und füllen die Mitte mit Grass und Gestrüpp. Aggo und Rakharo töten eine Stute ihrer mittlerweile kümmerlichen Herde, damit Drogo in der Schattenwelt Proviant hat. Mirri Maz Duur glaubt, dass Daenerys Blutmagie einzusetzen versucht, um ihren Khal wiederzubeleben. Sie beschwört sie, dass es ohne die genauen Sprüche nicht funktioniere. Die Maegi geht sogar soweit, ihr vorzuschlagen, sie bei dem Ritual zu assistieren, wenn sie sie dafür freilässt. Daenerys befiehlt ihr zu schweigen. Auf der Plattform aus Gras platzieren sie Drogos Schätze, aber Dany verbietet, ihre Brautgeschenke dazuzulegen. Ser Jorah Mormont sorgt sich um Daenerys' Absichten. Er fleht sie an, Drogo fortgehen zu lassen und mit ihm die Wunder des Ostens zu bestaunen. Daenerys versichert ihm, dass sie nicht vorhabe, sich auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu opfern. Als Ser Jorah sie Prinzessin nennt, besteht sie darauf, dass sie eine Königin sei. Ihr Bruder, der ein König war, sei fort, und so gehöre alles, was ihm gehört habe, nun ihr. Nachdem der Scheiterhaufen fertiggestellt worden ist, ruft Daenerys ihr verbliebenes Volk zusammen. Es sind mittlerweile keine Hundert Menschen mehr. Sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt ihrem Khalasar angehören. Unter den Menschen sieht sie Sklaven, die sie in die Freiheit entlässt. Sie erklärt, dass sie alle frei sind, zu gehen, aber dass wenn sie bleiben, sie immer einen Ehrenplatz in ihrem khalasar haben werden. Daenerys wendet sich den drei jungen Kämpfern ihres khas zu und gibt jedem von ihnen eins ihrer Brautgeschenke, ernennt sie zu ihren ko und verlangt von ihnen die Schwüre eines Blutreiters: Jhogo gibt sie die silberne Peitsche, Aggo erhält den doppelt geschwungenen schwarzen Bogen aus Drachenknochen, und Rakharo erhält den vergoldeten Arakh. Allerdings will keiner den Schwur leisten. Jhogo sagt, dass das noch nie geschehen ist und dass es ihn beschämen würde, der Blutreiter einer Frau zu sein, Aggo behauptet, dass nur ein Mann ein khalasar anführen und einen ko ernennen kann und Rakharo verspricht ihr lediglich sie nach Vaes Dothrak zu begleiten, damit sie sich den Dosh Khaleen anschließen könne. Daenerys ignoriert ihre Worte. Am Ende wendet sie sich Ser Jorah zu und verspricht ihm ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, sobald sie ihr Geburtsrecht durchgesetzt habe. Ser Jorah verspricht ihr seine Treue und sein Herz und Daenerys ernennt ihn zum Erster ihrer Königinnengarde. Daenerys kehrt in ihr Zelt zurück, wobei ihr bewusst ist, dass die Dothraki sie für verrückt halten. Sie fragt sich, ob sie sich wirklich darin irren. Nach einem angenehm heißen Bad wird sie getrocknet und einparfümiert. Dany schickt ihre Dienerinnen los, damit sie Drogo für seine letzte Reise bereit machen. Als sie sein Haar wäscht, denkt sie darüber nach, wie wenige Dothraki jemals gestorben sind, ohne einmal in ihrem Leben das Haar abgeschnitten zu bekommen. Sie schmückt sein Haar mit den Glöckchen und kleidet ihn in feinen Stoff und die Wollweste, die er immer am liebsten mochte. She thinks about how few Dothraki men die with their hair uncut as she washes him, braids his hair with bells, and dresses him in fine clothes and the worn vest he liked most. She finally asks him to forgive her, and declares that she paid the price, but it was too high. She then dresses in fine clothes with a vest like Drogo’s. The sun is setting when she calls them back to bear Drogo to the pyre. Daenerys orders oil poured over the pyre, and then orders her handmaidens to fetch her dragon eggs. Something in her voice makes them run. Ser Jorah protests that Drogo will have no need of dragon eggs, urging Daenerys to sell them and live as a wealthy woman for the rest of her days. Daenerys insists that the eggs were not given to her to sell. Daenerys climbs the pyre to place the black egg under Drogo's arm, near his heart, the green beside his head, and the cream-and-gold between his legs. Once the eggs are in place, Daenerys gives her love one last kiss. Climbing down, Daenerys notices Mirri Maz Duur watching her and hears the maegi call her mad. Daenerys only asks how far madness is from wisdom and commands that Mirri Maz Duur be bound to the funeral pyre by Rakharo and Ser Jorah, who hesitates and protests. The woman does not scream or plead as she is bound. As she pours the oil over the maegi’s head, Daenerys thanks her for all she has taught her. Mirri Maz Duur promises that Daenerys will not hear her scream. Daenerys insists that she will, but that she only wants the maegi’s life, echoing the woman’s own words: “Only death can pay for life.” This brings a flicker of what might be fear to maegi’s face for the first time. They wait for night to fall. It is Ser Jorah that first notices the red comet, the first star of the evening. Daenerys sees this as a sign to light the pyre. Mirri Maz Duur sings in a high, ululating voice at first, but her voice becomes a wail as the flames engulf her and she soon falls silent. The Dothraki and Ser Jorah back away as the smoke grows thicker and the heat stronger, but Daenerys stands her ground; she is the blood of the dragon and undeterred by the fire. She knew the truth long ago, but the brazier was not hot enough. Then Daenerys begins to slowly walk towards the fire as sweat covers her body. She sees many images as she walks: trees, animals, and a great grey stallion. Seeing the horse she tells Drogo to mount, and for a second she sees him mounted. He smiles at her and cracks a whip made of flame down upon the pyre and Daenerys hears the crack of breaking stone as the pyre collapses, showering her with ash, cinders, and broken egg shell. Behind her, she can hear the Dothraki and Ser Jorah shouting. As the pyre begins to collapse completely, Daenerys hears two more cracks like the first and walks into the heart of the fire. When the fire dies, Ser Jorah finds Daenerys, naked but alive and unburnt except for her hair, nursing two baby dragons, with a third draped across her shoulders. The dragons match the colors of their eggs: cream-and-gold, green-and-bronze, and black-and-scarlet. Ser Jorah drops to his knees wordlessly. He is followed by Jhogo, Aggo, and Rakharo who declare her blood of their blood, and then her handmaidens and the rest of the Dothraki do the same. Daenerys knows that they are now hers as they never were Drogo’s. Daenerys rises and for the first time in hundreds of years, the night comes alive with the music of dragons. Handelnde Personen: * Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: * Begriffe: * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_72 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/073/index.html Einzelnachweise